


告别爱人

by Lah_Na



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25129996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lah_Na/pseuds/Lah_Na
Summary: 王国线原著向，时间是结局后。
Relationships: Sylvain Jose Gautier/Felix Hugo Fraldarius, 希尔菲力
Kudos: 4





	告别爱人

  


·

_三月的初春是最令人心旷神怡的季节，法嘉斯边境偶尔还会降温下冰雹，但春天确实来了。_

  


_迈克朗在后院指导着希尔凡练枪，让他握着木棍手把手教他扎、挑、拦、抖、挡。五岁的小希尔凡并不讨厌练习，他喜欢迈克朗，哥哥对他很好。_

  


_你下盘不稳，去挑两桶水扎马步。迈克朗说。_

  


_希尔凡放下木棍走到井边想打水，一双手将他推了下去。_

  


_哥哥？希尔凡在井里扑腾，浮浮沉沉。他不会水，三月的井水冰冷刺骨，他隔着水面看井口的人影，朦朦胧胧，看不清。_

  


_哥哥，哥哥，迈克朗。_

  


_他张嘴，井水争先恐后涌入鼻腔和喉管。_

  


_希尔凡裹紧身上的大氅，大雪将他染成一个行走的雪人，矮小的身影一深一浅在雪地里拖行。_

  


_哥哥。他在心里喊着，四周都是重复的树木和雪景，迈克朗偷偷带他出来打猎后却突然失踪。他不断期盼着迈克朗的回应，随着雪越下越大，天色也越来越暗，绝望感如潮水涌来，瞬间将他淹没。_

  


_迈克朗，迈克朗，救救我啊……_

  


  


  


“希尔凡。”

  


“醒醒，希尔凡。”菲力斯克推了推陷在沙发里的人，希尔凡缓缓睁眼，眼底的阴翳散去。

  


“……菲力克斯？”希尔凡的声音沙哑，他无力的动了动手指，菲力克斯给他递过一杯茶。一杯茶灌下去，活过来的不只有干涸冒烟的嗓子，他看着那头蓝发，力量涌向四肢。

  


“你怎么来了？又不告诉我，我都没去接你。”希尔凡笑了笑，忽然问，“我刚刚……有没有说什么？”

  


你在梦魇中喊哥哥。菲力克斯说：“没有。”

  


·

六月的梅雨季节气候烦闷，希尔凡擦擦额间细密的汗，身旁的剑士仍旧一身干爽。他讨厌炎热烦闷的空气。他向菲力克斯靠近了点，仿佛也能蹭得一身凉爽。

  


菲力克斯说途径戈迪耶领地，听到有人谈论有山贼出没，就来找了希尔凡。

  


他们在山林里行军了半日，又潜伏了半日，才逮到山贼。还是一群不成气候的乌合之众，他们只带了一小队骑士团便成功将其拿下。

  


望着周围丛起的山峦，希尔凡说：“这里的景色看起来有些眼熟，我们是不是来过？”

  


“山林都长这样。”

  


“嗯……”希尔凡苦思冥想，“还是觉得这里很眼熟，算……”

  


“你在这里救过我。”菲力克斯说。

  


“这里？救过你？”希尔凡有些诧异，菲力克斯微微点头，没有解释。

  


希尔凡救过他很多次，他不记得了，可自己记得。

  


_希尔凡背着他走在雪地里，血从他们身上滴下，混进雪里晕成盛开的花。_

  


_希尔凡说菲力克斯你不要死，他说死不了。希尔凡说我们很快就到家了，他说嗯。希尔凡说你不许死我背上，他说尽量。希尔凡说但是可以死在我怀里，我会刨一个坑，我会抱着你跳进去，然后在谁也不知道的地方，戈迪耶家的嫡子和伏拉鲁达力乌斯的嫡子从此在这个世界上消失无踪。他说弱者的想法。_

  


“希尔凡，”菲力克斯从记忆中回神，“你觉得死亡是什么？”

  


“死亡？”希尔凡不懂剑士为什么会突然问这种问题，他本想笑着打诨过去，可菲力克斯茶色的眸子紧盯着他。希尔凡想到了血流成河的达斯卡悲剧，想到了艾黛尔贾德被穿枪而过时的微笑，想到了迈克朗最后的哀嚎，想到了菲力克斯倔强的泪眼。这些画面渐渐散去，最后聚成白茫大地上一个迎面走来的女人。

  


在迈克朗将年幼的他抛弃在空无一人的雪山里，他以为自己要死时，曾看见过他母亲。

  


希尔凡说：“死亡是一个寒冷的女人，她翻过大山，穿过河谷，她没有脸也没有声音。她路过时抓住你，把你带走，把你随便扔到一个洞里，她会对你吹一口气，在这之后还剩给你的就只是黑暗，还有寒冷。”

  


希尔凡长长的吐了口气，他问：“对于菲力克斯来说，死亡是什么呢？”

  


他打趣道：“不会是跟我一起死前看见的天空吧？”

  


菲力克斯面色淡淡：“是希尔凡对我伸出的手。”

  


古廉死时，他的脚下开了个大洞，身边的世界都往里塌陷，他也不断下坠、下坠，然后希尔凡伸手抓住了他。希尔凡将他拥在怀里，他骂了很多脏话，骂达斯卡人，骂帝弥托利，骂他的父亲，骂古廉……

  


希尔凡死时，那个大洞会再度张开，然后从洞里伸出希尔凡的手，他不会有任何抵抗便任由自己去陪他。然后他会陷入漫长的昏睡，在阴冷的黑暗中，什么都听不见，什么也看不见，他不知道希尔凡是否陪在他身边，他们或许葬在一起，但他没有意识，他会陷入永恒的孤独。

  


希尔凡握枪的手一松，他揉了揉自己的头发，笑道：“那我可得尽早把自己的手砍了，免得一不小心对你出手，我们就都死了。”

  


·

_希尔凡第一次见到菲力克斯时，戈迪耶领主对他说这是伏拉鲁达力乌斯纹章的持有者。他不叫菲力克斯·尤果·伏拉鲁达力乌斯，他叫纹章的容器，希尔凡在心里补充。_

  


_然后他看见菲力克斯望向古廉眼中的孺慕之情，古廉将他抱在腿上给他讲英雄王马尔斯的故事，古廉教他习字用剑，古廉带他下河摸鱼，古廉教导他成为一名真正的骑士。_

  


_希尔凡满怀恶意的想，如果你哥哥没有纹章，他一定不会对你那么好。你会活在他的背叛里，你们彼此仇恨，你们互相残杀，直到你们中一人死去。菲力克斯眨着眼，他说哦，那就没有吧，反正他会成为法嘉斯王国最强的骑士。希尔凡说，如果我也没有纹章，你不会讨厌我，不会冷言冷语待我吗？菲力克斯说，纹章不重要，能力最重要。_

  


_于是他向菲力克斯伸出了友谊之手，从古廉那里卑鄙的分得一点憧憬与孺慕的眼神。菲力克斯糯糯的叫他哥哥，他压抑着自己阴暗的嫉妒心，摸着菲力克斯柔软的脸蛋说，你真可爱。_

  


_希尔凡八岁时被英谷莉特的奶奶摸着头说乖孩子，贾拉提雅夫人的手干燥粗糙，躺在藤椅上为吟唱他英雄之诗，圣骑士西格尔特，圣王阿雷武，草原英杰琳迪斯……希尔凡想到了菲力克斯，他不需要再嫉妒菲力克斯，他也能拥有自己的古廉。希尔凡满怀期待地问贾拉提雅夫人：我能永远和您在一起吗？_

  


_希尔凡十四岁时，戈迪耶领主带他去了酒馆。他说看看这些女人，你只需要一个眼神她们就会扑上来，以后你会娶一个优秀的妻子，为戈迪耶家族再诞下纹章之子，在那之前你可以肆意的放纵自己，但别让她们怀孕。_

  


_然后女人们拥了上来，她们白花花的胸脯贴着希尔凡的胳膊，纤细的腰吸住希尔凡的手掌，柔软的小腿蹭着希尔凡的小腹，她们身上散发着花果、烟酒和脂粉的味道，她们像大丽花一般妖艳，声音像黄鹂一样好听，体内温热湿润，她们是爱与欲的天使。_

  


_希尔凡的身体被娇柔的手一寸寸抚摸，他会将自己从容器中剥离，再将这等殊荣赋予给某个女性，在此之前会有许多女性用自己身体的各个部位爱抚他，轻声在他耳边吹气，与他说动人的情话，像世界上最甜美的果酿。就像某位女仆曾经对他散发的善意，在夜晚爬到他床上诉说爱意，用湿热的舌头挑起他稚嫩身体最不堪的一面。_

  


_此后希尔凡学会了调情，在女性中如鱼得水，他不在意女士们打量他的目光，他只知道自己是希尔凡·乔瑟·戈迪耶，只能是戈迪耶。_

  


_达斯卡悲剧之后的一个夜晚，菲力克斯忽然出现在希尔凡家门口。希尔凡跳出窗户去接他，看他苍白的脸色和乌青的嘴唇，他心里有奇怪的感情，他又痛快又哀伤，又嫉妒又羡慕。希尔凡遵循自己的本能伸手将菲力克斯抱在了怀里。_

  


_菲力克斯骂帝弥托利是个疯子，是个杀人成瘾的怪物，骂罗德利古是个愚忠的蠢货，骂达斯卡人都是叛徒，是穷凶极恶的强盗，骂古廉是个弱者。希尔凡说嗯，然后菲力克斯的肩膀轻轻颤抖，温热感渗入胸膛。_

  


_希尔凡说，我不会抛下你的，菲力克斯，我会变得很强，以后只有你能杀死我。然后我们一起死吧。菲力克斯说好。_

  


_菲力克斯像一阵风，来时静悄悄，去时轻飘飘。希尔凡迎着夜幕送走菲力克斯，他向菲力克斯挥手道别，菲力克斯没有回头。他凝视菲力克斯的背影，菲力克斯的腰劲瘦有力，他的小腿不柔软，掌中都是伤和茧，身上也没有任何香味。他握了握拳，这唯一的一次拥抱成为他夜晚情动时无法宣泄与口的秘密，他会想象菲力克斯身上是否遍布伤痕，菲力克斯尝起来或许会是清冽的酒，菲力克斯不会喘息也不会呻吟，他克制地承受着希尔凡给予他的伤害，然后用沉沉的目光看他，他不会说情话，也不会在他怀里睡去。他们做完爱，然后菲力克斯起身穿衣服，迎着夜幕走向远方。_

  


_在每一个需要发泄的夜晚，脑海内都会出现这样的性幻想。希尔凡任由它发展，然后沉沦，他甚至想象着戈迪耶领主知道这一切时的场景，他会让两个纹章继承人断绝后代，他会毁了两个家族。每每这样想，希尔凡心中都有要蹦出胸腔的激动。_

  


·

希尔凡和菲力克斯回到了戈迪耶家中，他留宿了菲力克斯一晚，将他安置在客房。他们洗了个澡，空气中那黏腻烦闷的感觉仍挥之不去。

  


“我真讨厌夏天。”希尔凡瘫在藤椅上，夏风一阵阵吹来，庭院里的花轻轻摇曳。希尔凡看着花出神，今早的梦又让他想起了从前，这几年他很少想迈克朗，一想到迈克朗，那些不堪的往事就会纷至沓来。它们像某种魔咒禁锢着他，以至于修道院迎来新的雇佣兵教师时，他曾多次想过杀了对方，夺去对方拥有过的自由。

  


“明早就走吗？如果不急的话，在我这里多留几日吧，戈迪耶别的没有，烈酒美女管够。”希尔凡眨眨眼。

  


菲力克斯望了会儿月亮才低声说：“他们说伏拉鲁达力乌斯缺一位伯爵夫人。”所以他去王都见帝弥托利前不由自主地绕路到希尔凡家里，他也不知道自己要做什么，只是下意识来了。

  


“……”希尔凡心里有些闷，湿热的空气顺着鼻腔进入他的肺，他觉得不是很好受。希尔凡按下自己的情绪，笑着说：“不知是哪位小姐这么荣幸，能嫁给菲力克斯？”

  


“谁知道。”菲力克斯抿抿唇。他偏头，直勾勾地盯着希尔凡，“你觉得呢？”

  


我觉得谁都不适合。希尔凡想，没人能抓住一阵风。

  


“希尔凡呢？”菲力克斯的声音传来，希尔凡差点以为他在问自己是否能嫁给他，他的心脏扑通扑通直跳，有些深藏心底的阴暗想法几乎要跃出水面。“你什么时候结婚。”

  


他垂眸笑了笑，忽然觉得有些没劲。“不知道啊，你觉得呢？”他将这句话还给菲力克斯。

  


“……”

  


沉默的气氛蔓延开来，谁也不知道是怎么回事。希尔凡思绪飘忽了一会儿，想到罗德利古公爵和古廉死后，菲力克斯已经没有亲人了，他连自己的事都不知该和谁商量。

  


所以菲力克斯特意来找他寻求帮助吗？希尔凡心底放软，开口轻声说：“但是不管你跟谁结婚，什么时候结婚，戈迪耶家永远为你打开。”

  


“如果受不了伏拉鲁达力乌斯夫人，就来我这里吧。”希尔凡笑道，“在这里你只是菲力克斯。”

  


菲力克斯沉默了，希尔凡知道他受不了这种肉麻的对话，他爽朗的笑了两声，揉了揉菲力克斯的头发。

  


“跟哥哥客气什么。”希尔凡感慨了一句，“虽然你已经好多年没叫我哥哥了，但我永远拿你当弟弟。”

  


菲力克斯皱皱眉，他隔着小圆桌虚虚地环了一下希尔凡，希尔凡还没来得及反应，他就起身走了。

  


这是一个拥抱？希尔凡低声发笑，他三两步追上那个潇洒的背影，从后面抱住。

  


成年男性滚烫的体温和肌肉的坚硬感隔着薄衫传来，希尔凡又想到那个夜晚，那个十三岁的菲力克斯年少青春的身体。这个拥抱只持续了两秒，希尔凡便放开他。

  


“晚安，菲力克斯。”他说。

  


“……晚安。”菲力克斯冷淡的声音传来，希尔凡抓住即将逃离的手腕，说出了自己都不可置信的话。

  


“可以给我一个晚安吻吗？”

  


·

希尔凡想过菲力克斯尝起来或许会是朗姆酒，也可能是伏特加，或者淡得像白茶，或者苦得像苦丁，但他没想过菲力克斯是冷冽的，混杂着淡薄的汗与血腥味，像在舔舐锋利的刀刃。

  


夏天炙热的气息涌来，希尔凡站在城门外与他告别。菲力克斯会毫不留情的转身，留给他一个背影，只身跨入弥漫着薄雾的雨林，然后他的身影会被渐渐吞噬，直到某天再突然出现在他眼前，就像季风。

  


菲力克斯看了他两眼，希尔凡向他挥挥手，他略一颔首，这就是回礼了。他从不告别。

  


“下个月我会去找你的。”希尔凡的声音从身后传来。

  


希尔凡凝视着菲力克斯的背影，他不会回头的，希尔凡想，因为他是菲力克斯。

  


他们不会结婚，也不会有爱情。他们会放任自己的感情，却又克制的收敛着。他们会一直重复这样的场景，直到菲力克斯握住希尔凡伸出的手，直到他再次遇到那个寒冷的女人。


End file.
